Best Friends, Better Rivals
by hikari-aozora
Summary: I have no regrets. [Sora Kairi Riku]


**B**es**t _F_r_i_e_n_d_s ;; _B**_e_**tt**_e**r**_** _Ri_**_v**a****ls **_

_a **poem** by _

_**hikari-aozora**_

----

"For the one who discovered their dreams surpass reality ...

----

**xxxx**

it starts with a **dream**

of a much-needed change

to roam far-off worlds

beyond our sight range

a **dream** ;; then a **wish**

built a raft made of wood

we'd drift out to sea

yes ;; as **far** as we could

that one fateful night

triggered our **wonder**

of truth in the legends

of those lands out yonder

one **wish** on a star ;;

one **wish **on a friend

that led us to where

**hearts** begin and **end**

**xxxx**

many nights we would **dream** ;;

many days we would toil

just for a **chance**

to set foot on foreign soil

**you **as the captain ;;

I as **first mate** ;;

**she**, the one who

set you thinking, of late

and **what** would we find?

we had **clues** ;; we had **her**

stars ;; thoughts ;; yet no

**memories**, as it were

**xxxx**

we let out** no word**

of what we were doing

so we **smiled** to hide

the **plans** we were brewing

we sparred ;; we laughed ;;

we watched the **sunset**

still no idea of who's

**heart** she would get

'till one fateful night

we awoke from our slumber

to the **heart**-wrenching sounds

of lightning and thunder

all our **hard work **;;

to be **lost** to the night

and thus did we vow

not to give up ;; to **fight**

**xxxx**

I **rushed** from my home

to the familiar beach

only to hear your

unusual speech

something of **darkness** ;;

something of **fear **;;

something I knew not

we'd **battle** a **year**

then, you were **gone**

in the **dark**, you did fade

and i found in my hands,

said the voices, **key-blade**

out came the shadows ;;

they put up a **fight** ;;

heartless knew not

what was wrong ;; what was right

my **heart** sped its pace

at the call of **my name**

and in fear that for losing you

I was to **blame**

the next to fade was

my one and my only ;;

one last **embrace** left me

alive ;; but lonely

**xxxx**

my awakening triggered

the **start** of my **story**

of my mastery ;; I knew little

of my friends ;; I did wory

new companions at hand ;;

I **commenced **my **journey**

for truth ;; for justice ;;

that which I was **yearning**

I'd soon come to realize

the **fate** of my friends

and that I may see home

**never again**

I saw little of you

and much less of the girl

a **dark fate **met us three

and our small, small world

**xxxx**

I didn't want to **admit** it ;;

didn't want to **believe**

that my best friend forever

was now a **heart **thief

but the truth was the truth ;;

no matter how **dark**

and learning of your state

really **did** leave a mark

yet, we weren't **so** different ;;

both longed to be whole ;;

we longed for a purpose

and both **sold our souls**

mine was for love ;;

**yours **was for **glory** ;;

but of course, there are always

three sides to each story

she was a **princess**

and we were her saviors ;;

the one who could **heal** her

in turn, earned her favor

another **competition**

and a **prize **to be won

so we wasted not time ;;

there was **work **to be done

**xxxx**

the battle waged on

for what **seemed **like years ;;

I played on your weakness

yet you played on my fears

a refuge ;; mine, light ;;

yours, **dark** and frightful

I savored the day

while you **lurked** after **nightfall**

my **heart **gave me strength ;;

your mistress bestowed power ;;

the ability to make

your enemies **cower**

so, we chose different paths

which met the same **end**

the **finish line** ;; where we

would save a lost friend

**xxxx**

it came down to **this**

a fight between **us**

we were childhood friends

but our bond was **long-lost**

you weren't yourself

and I was guilt-stricken ;;

thoughts of a **death**

made my **heart** rate quicken ;;

I couldn't lose **you**

but her **life** was at stake

choose one ;; choose the other

a decision I'd make

I held her **heart**

which I **had** to return

so I struck **you **down ;;

a victory, I earned

then I **struck myself**

to awaken the six

and the girl that I **loved**

whom I'd **dearly** miss

**xxxx**

the next thing I knew

I fell into **black** ;;

I **couldn't remember**

and direction, I lacked

**then** all of the sudden

I was **brought back** to life

with her in my arms

my** love **;; my light

but the journey continued ;;

I had **you** to find

and I vowed that I would ;;

**destinies intertwined**

**xxxx**

I **finally** found you

at the **heart **of all worlds ;;

and you **smiled** at me

as you said those words

**"take care of her"**

and I **promised** ;; **forever**

and then you were **gone**

on your own endeavor

sealed with a **key **;;

one on each side ;;

and then one more **goodbye**

to the **love** of my life

a **promise **;; four words

and a few shed **tears** ;;

the last time I'd see her

for one **painful** year

**xxxx**

after** all **that we've been through

I **still** just don't know

why it **happened** this way ;;

how we ended up **so**

but we **found** what we **wanted**

and it's **not** what we thought ;;

but I have** no regrets**,

for I've learned a **lot**

we've come a **long** way ;;

three friends with a **dream**

one **land** ;; one **sea** ;;

one sky ;; one **destiny**

with her, there are **new feelings**

but through all the trials

we are still much the same

**best** friends ;; **better **rivals

**xxxx**

----

... just promise that you won't forget to live."

----


End file.
